


Quite magical

by anitakestrel



Series: Au!Malec One Shots [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x10 coda, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Post Episode: This World Inverted, S01E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitakestrel/pseuds/anitakestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alec wanted to do that night is to meet Magnus again.</p><p>Alec's POV of "Just one drink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite magical

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am bilingual trash so it can have mistakes or language can be awkward.  
> I am so deep in another dimension and I won't come back.

"Alec! You are not going to believe it. Simon and I will live together!" Izzy said with enthusiasm.

"Well, wow, that's amazing. Does Simon know about your embarrassing crush on Clary's father though?" he asked her before getting another drink. Since cute but mysterious Magnus Bane ran away his night was dull. Jace and Clary disappeared somewhere together, probably fooling around, and Simon and Izzy were nerding out together. He planned this party and he was the only one who didn't have much fun.

"Can't you be excited about it with me?" 

"Yes, I am sorry. I am so exited that you and your equally nerdy boyfriend will live together. And I will be happy to help you with anything. And now, if you let me, I just saw someone who caught my eye." 

He went through the small group of people and grabed Magus's showder.

"I was afraid I will never see you again, but here you are” He whispered to man's ear.

Magnus took a step forward and turned to face him. He smirked when he saw Magnus' expresion. So confused and adorable. Since he was out he dated some guys but Magnus was more handsome and interesting than all of them. He was almost... magical.

“I hope you're not leaving. I just got you in” he teased. He just saw him again and he wasn't going to let Magnus leave without getting a phone number. 

“I- I actually was going home. My friend left and -” 

He could clearly see that Magnus was tense. His whole body was in state of alert. But he was definetly not scared or uncomfortable. Maybe he was just shy and talking to cute guys, like Alec himself, made him nervous.

“You could stay a little longer, talk to me. I planned this perfect party but I have no one to keep me company” he broke in, with just a bit of hope in his voice. For some reason, all Alec wanted to do that night was get to know Magnus better.

“Alexander -”

“Stay for just one more drink, and then decide”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more? I want more. AU!Malec is my happy place.


End file.
